From DK170428 is known a locking system for containers with double doors A, B, where a bar is mounted in door A in a pivot joint, thus enabling the bar to swing like a pendulum, and rotate such that it becomes fixed to a locking device that is mounted to door B. The bar can be locked to the locking unit, whereby the double doors A, B become barred by the transverse bar, which then locks the container.
It has been found, however, that there are some drawbacks of this known technique, including that the bar, which can swing like a pendulum, can pose a risk if an operator loses the hold on an unlocked bar. The bar will in such case make a pendulum movement and can thus strike the operator, which can cause serious bodily injury.
It is also a problem that the locking device is not is covered by hardened steel on all sides, which makes it relatively easy to destroy the lock whereby the container can be opened easily.